Meu homem
by suahdsjnciuwh
Summary: Ás vezes, passar por cima do orgulho é dificil, mas Kagome precisa fazelo se quiser poder chamar Inuyasha de seu. UA. Poetry. K por insinuações. Mesmo que não gosta de poesia, vale a pena conferir!


**Meu homem**

'**Kagome'**

**A noite profunda, embaça a alma,**

**E confunde, e abraça,**

**as mentes torpes, em mundos sombrios,**

**Inacabáveis gemidos,**

**Sentimentos escondidos,**

**Mostra-se a dor e o frio.**

**Sinto a pele macia,**

**Sob a mão pecadora,**

**O pecado predominante, sobre a vida um dia pura.**

**Se tuas madalenas, refletem o brilho da lua,**

**Meu desejo insaciável, indomável, **

**reflete a cor que o diabo enviou a Eva,**

**A cor da sombra que dominou o paraíso.**

**Meus lábios descobrem teu corpo,**

**Me abraça,**

**No tom ritmo do amor entre os mais belos sentimentos,**

**São só ventos.**

**Se me amas, se enganas,**

**com um desejo inalcançável.**

**Quem peca, não é amável.**

'Inuyasha'

Brilho fraco, nas mais profundas sombras escuras,

Meu mais puro desejo.

Um beijo.

Para acalmar a alma sofrida, minha vida.

Onde tu me das à ordem de vida ou morte.

Me desejas.

Meu corpo é teu laço momentâneo de prazer.

Não me amas.

Mas só sei em minha vida amar você.

Nunca terei teu sentimento,

Teu desejo já é meu, me contento.

Sei que um dia te verei com outro homem.

Não és minha, Kagome.

Te vejo todas as madrugadas, me deixar só,

No escuro.

Minha alma clama pela tua.

Laço de vida.

Acorrentei-me aos seus pés.

Por mais que saia, viva, peque.

Sei que voltará.

Você sempre voltará.

'**Kagome'**

**Beija-me como um laço de amor.**

**Delicado, seu beijo, desejo de poder acorrentai-me a você.**

**Eu me acabei.**

**Na cama de tantos homens, perdi a alma, a vida.**

**Sentimento esgotado pelo tempo.**

**Poder amar, viver, **

**São para pessoas normais.**

**Veja, minha vida,**

**Sofrida vida maldita.**

**Se banhei seu corpo no sangue do pecado.**

**Se tirei a pureza do coração doce.**

**Queria que sofresse, fosse igual a mim.**

**Saísse de sua vida perfeita,**

**Amaldiçoei sua vida, para que chegasse ao fim.**

**Fracassei.**

**Ainda és perfeito, anjo belo.**

**Como se entrega a mim, toda noite,**

**Deveria me trazer, como sempre, minha dor.**

**Mas tu, meu anjo, faz de mim um pecado, perdoado por amor.**

**Tenho-te aos meus pés, onde sempre tive os homens.**

**Quero-te no meu coração, que seja meu homem.**

**Ao que amo, beijo, abraço.**

**Me enlaço.**

**Doce sonho.**

**Se sinto tua pele, tu me dará prazer.**

**Se sinto o seu beijo, o retribuirei com desejo.**

**Não devo mudar, me enganar, sofrer, chorar.**

**Tinha certeza que ninguém merecia me ver sofrer.**

**Boa palavra, tinha.**

**Não sei se devo chorar por você.**

**Mas por que deveria, se por tu, **

**sacrifiquei meu orgulho, minha vida.**

**Te coloquei no meu coração.**

**És só meu, meu anjo.**

**Não diga não.**

'Inuyasha'

Se não mereço suas lagrimas, seu respeito é uma ilusão,

Como posso ainda sonhar que tu me tenhas no coração?

Cansei de sofrer.

Você pensa que só quem sofre é você?

Anjo negro, maldita egoísta

Se passo o dia inteiro, olhando o relógio,

esperando você chegar.

Me torturo durante as noites em que me esquece,

deixando minha alma se rasgar.

Sonho com o mais belo sentimento de teu corpo.

Choro pela falta de amor.

Sinto saudade da minha antiga felicidade,

Tento esquecer essa dor.

Mas de que isso te importa?

Se só olha pra si mesma?

Se nunca pensa em ninguém?

É da tua natureza. Egoísta, fria, e mortal.

Dá-lhe mensageira do mal.

Quero ir embora.

Não suporto essa dor, me sufoca.

Dor que toma minha alma, clama por mim,

Meu desespero consome.

Choro.

Tudo some.

Não acredito mais em contos de fadas.

Você me mata. A cada dia.

Se aproveita, do puro anjo que um dia fui.

Não me olhe desse jeito idiota.

Não sou tão inocente quanto você pensou.

Não existe mais aquele menininho ingênuo,

Sou o homem realista que você criou.

Cansei de ser o boneco, agora acabou.

Você sabe a verdade querida, você nunca me amou.

Cansei do seu jogo,

Não quero mais jogar.

Cale a sua boca

Deixe de gritar.

Bem, não te entendo,

Porque reclamas se não estás sofrendo?

Sim, eu choro por ir embora.

Mas vou antes que resolva jogar,

seu boneco fora.

'**Kagome'**

**Se cesso meus gritos, não é por cansaço,**

**É por compreensão.**

**Se cesso minha lagrimas, não é por não amá-lo,**

**É exatamente o contrario.**

**Pois sei que se partir, será feliz longe de mim.**

**E se ficar, viverá triste assim.**

**Sei, posso te parar.**

**Acabar.**

**Pedir pra ficar, beijado tua boca,**

**Dizer-lhe quem te ama.**

**Mas meu orgulho me impede.**

**Maldito sentimento vil!**

**Despedaça meu coração, em mil.**

**Enquanto te olho, outra vida pela frente,**

**Suas malas arrumadas,**

**Sinto ódio de mim, meu corpo treme,**

**são ações desesperadas.**

**Beijo doce em teus lábios, o sabor de mel açucarado.**

**Cede, meu amor!**

**Alivia minha dor.**

**Meu coração pulsa mais rápido, meu amado.**

**Sim, meu.**

**Sabe-se no céu ou no inferno**

**Até onde os pecados somem,**

**Só sei que tu, meu amado,**

**Sempre será meu homem.**

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_OHAYOOO POVO!_

Queria pedir mil perdões! Sim, essa fic é meu pedido de desculpas! Depois do problema no meu pc, tive muitos outros problemas pra não poder escrever! Hoje tirei a noite pra deixar essa fic, primeira poesia que eu faço, pra vocês!

Ah, eu gostei dela! Se bem que eu tava pensando desde ontem numa palavra pra rimar com homem.Então? Gostaram? Espero que sim!

**IMPORTANTEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Eu prometo, que os capitolos de We are Brotheres e Além do céu e do inferno, ficaram prontos o mais rápido possível! Entre o céu e o inferno primeiro, por que eu já to devendo a vocês!

Tomara que gostem! Ja Ne!


End file.
